Surfer Jeff (album)
"Surfer Jeff" It is a Wiggles CD that was released on May 3rd, 2012. This is the last studio album to the feature Greg, Murray and Jeff. It won at the 2012 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Tracklist #Here Come Our Friends - 1:32 #Surfer Jeff - 2:18 #Up, Down, Turn Around - 0:42 #The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance - 1:27 #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! - 2:06 #Look Before You Go - 1:21 #It's Peanut Butter! - 1:35 #What's The Weather Today? - 1:44 #I Love Oranges - 1:47 #Mango Walk - 2:16 #Banananana - 1:27 #Waltzing Matilda - 3:16 #An Irish Dinosaur Tale - 1:30 #Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient - 2:09 #C'est Wags, C'est Bon - 1:37 #Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party - 1:04 #Rolling Down The Sandhills - 1:05 #Running Up The Sandhills - 0:33 #Would You Like To Go To Scotland? - 1:43 #Balla Balla Bambina - 2:08 #London Barcarolle - 2:02 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney; Festival Studios, Sydney; Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded and Mixed by Chris Brooks, Robin Gist, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Alfonso Rinaldi * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Jacqueline Field * Henry the Octopus & Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Brad Carroll, James Arthur Chen, Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Paul Paddick, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Mark Punch * Musicians: Mic Conway, Murray Cook, Nicolino DiSipo, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Tony Henry, Alex Keller, Melissa Kenny, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Mark Marriott, Danny May, Steve Pace, Stephen Schaefer, Maria Schattovits * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis * Photography: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Caterina Mete Trivia * Rolling Down The Sandhills and Running Up The Sandhills are the only songs that weren't re-recorded. * This is the first album where The Wiggles sing Waltzing Matilda. It was previously heard as an instrumental in Hot Poppin' Popcorn. * The rumor says that in some websites, "Belles of Paris" appear on the song list but it doesn't appear on the CD itself, not even on the DVD. * Would You Like To Go To Scotland? reuses the instrumental song A Scottish Christmas. * Musicians Melissa Kenny on the trombone, Danny May on the trumpet and saxophone, and Stephen Schaefer on the saxophone guest star on this album. * Awareness, Avoidance, Action was re-recorded as Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! on this album. * A Behind the Scenes image show Anthony, Greg, Jeff, and Anthony's dog Fergus recording The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance. * The booklet shows photos from the DVD. * Alfonso Rinaldi guest stars on Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient. * This album was originally made with Sam. * This is the last album to have the Roadshow Entertainment logo. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2012 Category:2012 albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that was released only in Australia Category:Australia Category:Classic Wiggles